Monk
The Monk (Unchained) is a class in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Description Physical and mental perfection—that is the life goal of every monk. For these skilled warriors, martial prowess and mental clarity are one and the same. Capable of pummeling foes with both fist and weapon, monks are among the more versatile combatants on the battlefield. Monks are also able to harness their ki, a spiritual life force that resides within, allowing them to perform amazing acts of acrobatics and mystical skill. All of this depends on incredible discipline and focus, and monks spend their entire lives perfecting these arts. Gameplay Role: Monks excel at overcoming even the most daunting perils, striking where it's least expected, and taking advantage of enemy vulnerabilities. Fleet of foot and skilled in combat, monks can navigate any battlefield with ease, aiding allies wherever they are needed most. Alignment: Any lawful. Hit Die: d8. Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + ½ Int modifier. Class Skills: Athletics, Mobility, Stealth, Knowledge (World), Lore (Religion), Perception, Persuasion. Archetypes * Scaled Fist, Sensei, Traditional Monk Table: Monk Class Features Monk Proficiencies Monks are proficient with the club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, short sword, shortspear, shuriken, siangham, sling, spear, and any weapon with the monk special weapon quality. Monks are not proficient with any armor or shields. When wearing armor, using a shield, or carrying a medium or heavy load, a monk loses his AC bonus, as well as his fast movement and flurry of blows abilities. Flurry of Blows At 1st level, a monk can make a flurry of blows as a full attack. When making a flurry of blows, the monk can make one additional attack at his highest base attack bonus. This additional attack stacks with the bonus attacks from haste and other similar effects. When using this ability, the monk can make these attacks with any combination of his unarmed strikes and weapons that have the monk special weapon quality. He takes no penalty for using multiple weapons when making a flurry of blows, but he does not gain any additional attacks beyond what's already granted by the flurry for doing so. At 11th level, a monk can make an additional attack at his highest base attack bonus whenever he makes a flurry of blows. Improved Unarmed Strike At 1st level, a monk gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. A monk’s attacks can be with fists, elbows, knees, and feet. This means that a monk can make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for a monk striking unarmed. A monk can apply his full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. AC Bonus When unarmored and unencumbered, the monk adds his Wisdom bonus (if any) to his AC and CMD. In addition, a monk gains a +1 bonus to AC and CMD at 4th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every four monk levels thereafter, up to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the monk is flat-footed. He loses these bonuses when he is immobilized or helpless, when he wears any armor, when he carries a shield, or when he carries a medium or heavy load. Stunning Fist * At 1st level, the monk gains Stunning Fist as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. * At 4th level, the monk can choose to make the target fatigued. This condition replaces stunning the target for 1 round, and a successful saving throw still negates the effect. * At 8th level, he can make the target sickened for 1 minute. These effects do not stack with themselves (a creature fatigued by Stunning Fist cannot become exhausted if hit by Stunning Fist again), but additional hits do increase the duration. Monk Bonus Feat * At 1st level, 2nd level, and every 4 levels thereafter, a monk can select a bonus feat. These feats must be taken from the following list: Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Crane Style, Blind Fight, Improved Initiative. ' * At 6th level, the following feats are added to the list: Trip, Disarm. * At 10th level, the following feats are added to the list: Improved Critical. A monk need not have any of the prerequisites normally required for these feats to select them. '''Evasion At 2nd level the monk will gain the ability to avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If a character makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. A helpless character does not gain the benefit of evasion. Improved Evasion At 9th level, improved evasion will replace evasion. The ability works like evasion, except that while the character still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, he henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless character does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Fast Movement At 3rd level, a monk gains a 10 enhancement bonus to his land speed. A monk in armor or carrying a medium or heavy load loses this extra speed. For every 3 levels above the 3rd the bonus improves by 10ft. Ki Pool At 3rd level, a monk gains a pool of ki points, supernatural energy he can use to accomplish amazing feats. The number of points in a monk's ki pool is equal to ½ his monk level + his Wisdom modifier. As long as he has at least 1 point in his ki pool, he can make a ki strike. * At 3rd level, ki strike allows his unarmed attacks to be treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. * At 7th level, his unarmed attacks are also treated as cold iron and silver for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. * At 10th level, his unarmed attacks are also treated as lawful weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. * At 16th level, his unarmed attacks are treated as adamantine ''weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction and bypassing hardness. By spending 1 point from his ''ki pool as a swift action, a monk can make one additional unarmed strike at his highest attack bonus when making a flurry of blows attack. This bonus attack stacks with all bonus attacks gained from flurry of blows, as well as those from haste and similar effects. A monk gains additional powers that consume points from his ki pool as he gains levels. The ki pool is replenished each morning after 8 hours of rest or meditation; these hours do not need to be consecutive. Ki Strike * Ki Strike '– '''Magic: '''At 3rd level, ki strike allows monk's unarmed attacks to be treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. * '''Ki Strike '– 'Cold Iron and Silver: '''At 7th level, monk's unarmed attacks are also treated as cold iron and silver for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. * '''Ki Strike '– '''Lawful: '''At 10th level, monk's unarmed attacks are also treated as lawful weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. * '''Ki Strike – Adamantine: '''At 16th level, monk's unarmed attacks are treated as adamantine weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction and bypassing hardness. '''Ki Power At 4th level and every 2 levels thereafter, a monk can select one ki power. These powers allow the monk to perform amazing feats of mystical power and acrobatic prowess by expending points from his ki '' pool. Once a ki power is selected, it cannot be changed. Some ki powers '' require the monk to be of a specific level or higher before they can be chosen. Unless otherwise noted, a monk cannot select an individual ki '' power more than once.'' * Ki power – Abundant Step: At 8th level or higher, a monk can slip magically between spaces, as if using the spell dimension door. Using this ability is a move action that consumes 2 points from his ki pool. He cannot take other creatures with him when he uses this ability. * Ki power – Barkskin: A monk with this ki power can spend 1 point from his ki pool as a standard action to grant himself a tough skin. The effect grants a +2 enhancement bonus to monk's existing natural armor bonus. This enhancement bonus increases by 1 for every three caster levels above 3rd, to a maximum of +5 at 12th level. * Ki power – Cold Ice Strike: A monk with this ki power can spend 3 point from his ki pool as a swift action to create a shredding flurry of ice slivers, which blast from his hand in a line. The line deals 1d6 points of cold damage per caster level (maximum 15d6). * Ki power – Diamond Body: A monk gains immunity to poisons of all kinds. * Ki power – Diamond Soul: A monk gains spell resistance equal to his current monk level + 10. In order to affect the monk with a spell, a spellcaster must get a result on a caster level check (1d20 + caster level) that equals or exceeds the monk's spell resistance. * Ki power – Extra Attack: By spending 1 point from his ki pool as a swift action, a monk can make one additional unarmed strike at his highest attack bonus when making a flurry of blows attack. This bonus attack stacks with all bonus attacks gained from flurry of blows, as well as those from haste and similar effects. * Ki power – Poison: A monk with this ki power can spend 2 point from his ki pool as a standard action to infect the subject with a horrible poison by making a successful melee touch attack. This poison deals 1d3 Constitution damage per round for 6 rounds. * Ki power – Quivering Palm: A monk can set up vibrations within the body of another creature that can thereafter be fatal if the monk so desires. Target must make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + ½ the monk's level + the monk's Wis modifier) or die. Using this ability is a standard action that costs 4 ki points. * Ki power – Restoration: A monk with this ki power can spend 2 point from his ki pool as a standard action to dispel temporary negative levels or one permanent negative level. Restoration cures all temporary ability damage, and it restores all points permanently drained from a single ability score. It also eliminates any fatigue or exhaustion suffered by the target. * Ki power – Scorching Ray: A monk with this ki power can spend 2 point from his ki pool as a standard action to blast his enemies with a searing beam of fire. Monk may fire one ray, plus one additional ray for every four levels beyond 3rd (to a maximum of three rays at 11th level). Each ray requires a ranged touch attack to hit and deals 4d6 points of fire damage. * Ki power – Shout: A monk with this ki power can spend 3 point from his ki pool as a standard action to unleash a sudden blast of sonic energy that strikes his opponent. The target takes 1d6 points of sonic damage per level (maximum 20d6) and is stunned for 1 round; a successful Fortitude save reduces the damage by half and negates the stun. * Ki power – Spit Venom: A monk with this ki power can spend 2 point from his ki pool as a standard action to spit a stream of venom at a target using a ranged touch attack. If the venom hits, it causes blindness for 1 round. The target must also save or be poisoned by black adder venom; the DC in successive rounds of the poison is equal to the spell's DC. * Sensei Advice – Sudden Speed: A monk with this ki power can spend 1 point from his ki pool as a swift action to grant himself a sudden burst of speed. This increases the monk's base land speed by 30 feet for 1 minute. * Ki power – True Strike: A monk with this ki power can spend 1 point from his ki pool as a standard action to gain temporary, intuitive insight into the immediate future during his next attack. Monk's next single attack roll (if it is made before the end of the next round) gains a +20 insight bonus. Additionally, he is not affected by the miss chance that applies to attackers trying to strike a concealed target. * Ki power – Wholeness of Body: '''By spending 2 point from his ki pool as a standard action the monk can heal a number of hit points of damage equal to his monk level. '''Still mind At 4th level, a monk gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against enchantment spells and effects. Purity of Body At 5th level, a monk gains immunity to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Style Strike At 5th level, a monk can learn one type of style strike. Whenever he makes a flurry of blows, he can designate one of his unarmed strikes as a style strike. This attack is resolved as normal, but it has an additional effect depending on the type of strike chosen. At 9th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, a monk learns an additional style strike. He must choose which style strike to apply before the attack roll is made. At 15th level, he can designate up to two of his unarmed strikes each round as a style strike, and each one can be a different type. Ki Power: Perfect Self At 20th level, a monk becomes a magical creature. The monk gains damage reduction 10/chaotic, which allows him to ignore the first 10 points of damage from any attack made by a non-chaotic weapon or by any natural attack made by a creature that doesn't have similar damage reduction. Media __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Classes Category:Lore